At present the methods of holding and storing guitars after performances mainly can be divided into two types: one is holding the guitar in a chest or casing in a sealed manner to provide desired protection, another is holding the guitar via a holding rack. The holding rack has at least one brace arm. In addition to holding the guitar, it also serves exhibition function. Many types of holding racks have been proposed in prior art, such as R.O.C. patent Nos. 486132, M274611 and I300550, China patent Nos. CN201084394 and CN201199432, and International intellectual right organization gazette No. WO2011137666. They mostly have an upper rack to hold the neck of a guitar and a lower rack to hold the guitar body. The upper rack usually has a first brace arm and a second brace arm to form a holding zone between them to hold the neck of the guitar. In order to hold the guitar securely in the holding zone the holding rack generally has a locking structure to switch the holding zone in a locking state or a release state.
The locking structure of the holding rack generally is interlocking, such as R.O.C. patents M274611, I300550 and 486132, China patent CN201199432 and WO2011137666. They usually have an interactive structure added to the holding rack to form a locking structure on a first brace arm and a second brace arm that are movable relative to each other. The interactive structure generally consists of more complex mechanical elements that make fabrication and assembly of the holding rack more difficult.